Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's listening experience. Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids use transducer and electro-mechanical components which are connected via wires to the hearing aid circuitry.
Hearing aids typically require conspicuous movement or interaction on the user's part to input commands into the hearing aid in order to influence an outcome or performance. This input is typically done by using a pushbutton located on the device or in more sophisticated units, the pressing of a button on a wireless remote. Cycling thru memory presets, adjusting directional control, or simply adjusting the volume draws attention to the fact that the user is wearing a hearing device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for controlling operation of a hearing assistance device.